Storm Front
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Ken still rages after his father has died. His team has become disgruntled with his behavior. Jun's feelings for him have changed, and she has moved on, spending a lot of time with a musician named Taro. Ken is suspicious of the new guy..or is he jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Storm Front

"Ken! That man is your father!" He heard Jun's voice echoing over and over again. The next thing he felt, was the sensation of being lifted off the ground. The colors in the room around him blurred together in a dizzying, kaleidoscopic whirl. Then, he heard a loud thump as his body hit the cold, hard cement floor. He could see a man in a red uniform waving as he climbed aboard a doomed rocket. Suddenly, a sensation of mind-numbing pain hit him as he heard himself screaming, "Father! NOOOOO!"

He woke to the sound of his own screaming. Opening his eyes, Ken looked around his dark, silent bedroom. He could hear a chorus of crickets chirping outside. His pillow was drenched with sweat, and his blanket was twisted up and lying on the floor. Eyeing the clock, his brain finally registered where he was. It was 4:00 am, he was in his bedroom, and his father had just died trying to save the world. The reality of his nightmare hit him like a ton of bricks. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and rushed to the bathroom for a series of dry heaves.

Afterward, Ken turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face, as if he was trying to wash the nightmare away. After drying off, he propped his hands on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. _I look like shit…_he thought to himself, _it wasn't a nightmare, and I really lost my Dad, just after I found him…_

He padded to the Kitchen, hoping some coffee and toast might make his stomach feel better. But nothing would fix the dull ache that pounded his insides. _I had so many questions…now I'll never really know the answers. Why did he do it? How could he? Did he ever love me?_

Ken pulled a chair out on his porch and sat down. Sipping his coffee, he watched the sun rise over the air field. The dark silhouette of his plane stood prominently against the muted morning sky. It was hard to look at his beloved plane without thinking of his Dad. _Red Impulse, my Dad, the man I went on missions with, the man I flew beside, the man who trained me, and beat me senseless when I acted out. Looking back, I can't help but think how different things would have been had I known you were my father. How could Dr. Nambu keep it a secret?_

Ken was infuriated at both his father and at Dr. Nambu. The secret they had kept caused him so much unnecessary pain. A Memorial service had been planned, and a small crowd would be gathering at Nambu's house to remember Red Impulse, the man of mystery, and to comfort Ken, his only son. Ken intended to confront Nambu before the Memorial service that afternoon.

A few hours later, Ken lifted his arm to call Dr. Nambu. "Hakase, are you awake?"

"Yes, Ken, did you need to talk?" Nambu replied hesitantly, he knew that Ken would be confronting him sooner or later about the secret he had kept.

Ken squinted in the morning sunlight. "Yes, I'd like to meet with you this morning, before the Memorial service."


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Front- 2

Dr. Nambu sat down at his desk and pulled out a picture frame. He studied the happy, smiling faces of a very young Ken and his parents. _Kentaro, I'm so sorry it had to end like this…I've failed you…and your son…_ He felt tears welling up, and he took off his glasses to wipe his eyes with his handkerchief.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a young Washio standing in his doorway, looking both resentful and apprehensive.

"Come in, Ken, have a seat…" Nambu did his best to reel in his emotions. "I know why you're here; we have a lot to discuss…"

Ken studied Nambu's face. He could tell that the doctor had been crying. His crystalline blue eyes pierced through the doctor as they sat in silence for a few moments.

Then, Ken opened his mouth to speak. "Why?" He asked, bitterness dripping from his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ken… Kentaro and I thought it would be best." Nambu's head bowed low. "He was a spy, doing very dangerous work, and he desperately wanted to keep you safe after your mother died."

Ken's eyebrows knit together as he interrogated further. "That doesn't answer my question…you could have told me…once I was old enough…"

Nambu avoided Ken's steady gaze by looking out the window. "Ken, once you started training for the team, Kentaro asked me not to tell you…he didn't want you to be distracted from your training. He also felt that he couldn't be a father to you, not in the way you would've wanted him to be."

"Who are _you_ to decide what is best? My family has been ripped away from me…and why? Because two men thought it was best for me? This is more painful than it _ever _would have been… at least I would have known who my father was, and that he was alive…and I would have known who I was…" Ken pounded his fist on Nambu's desk and shouted. "There are so many questions that I will never know the answer to, and it's all because of you! Hell, you even told the rest of the team the big secret…you know how I found out? When Jun blurted it out, that's how! And that was right before 'Dear Old Dad' left me permanently!"

Tears began rolling down Ken's face, and his entire body shook with sobs. He turned away from the Doctor, suddenly feeling like a small child again. Dr. Nambu walked over to him, hugged him and choked out a response through his tears, "I realize now that it was a mistake…I shouldn't have listened to your father…please, Ken, find it in your heart to forgive me…"

Unable to get past his resentment, Ken jerked himself away from Nambu's grasp and walked solemnly out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm Front-3

As Ken returned to his home, he ran into Jun, who was standing at his door holding a basket. She rushed over to him, arms extended and smiling warmly.

"Ken, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some lunch…" Her sparkling green eyes pleaded with him for a welcoming response.

Ken averted his eyes as he pushed past her to open his front door. "I'm not hungry…I just want to be alone right now!"

Never being one to give up easily, Jun followed behind him, placing the basket on his Kitchen counter. "Ken, please, I know you're upset…but you need to eat something before the Memorial service…"

"You don't know how I feel! No one knows how I feel! So don't pretend you do! And I told you, Jun, I'm not hungry…so stop poking your nose in where it doesn't belong!!!" Ken stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. The sound of the door slamming reverberated down her spine for a few seconds as she stood there in his kitchen, shocked.

Jun left the basket on Ken's table as she ran out the front door, her hands covering her face, trying to hide the huge sobs that were about to break loose. She sprinted to her bike, hopped on, and raced back to the Snack J.

Ken lay on his bed, arms propped beneath his head, allowing streams of tears to flow down his face. _Why did I yell at Jun like that? I feel so out of control…I'm so sick of everyone else making decisions for me, telling me what's good for me…I want to call the shots for a change…maybe it's time I quit the team and lived my life the way I want to…_

That morning, Jun had closed the Snack J for the day, spending most of her time worrying about Ken, and gathering together a basket of his favorite treats to bring to him.

She had put up a sign on the front door that said, "Closed, due to death in the family." Little did she realize that by going to Ken's place when she did, she would be "in the wrong place at the wrong time."

As she arrived back to the Snack, Jinpei was putting away dishes while Joe and Ryu were finishing lunch. Jun could hear the low voices of her friends talking, the clinking of dishes, and the TV running in the background. She hoped it would be enough distraction for them not to notice her return.

She tried to slip past them through the back entrance to make it to her bedroom, but Joe heard her light footsteps and turned to announce her arrival. "Junie! How's Ken?"

"Did he like the goodies you brought him?" Ryu piped in merrily.

Jun cupped her hands over her mouth, trying to mask the sobs that were still wanting to escape. She scurried into her room and shut the door.

"What's with Sis? Man, she always gets overemotional when it comes to Ken…" Jinpei scowled, and turned back to stack more dishes into the cabinets.

Ryu and Joe stared at each other in awe.

"What just happened here? Did I say something wrong?" Ryu wondered, scratching his head.

"I'll go check on her…I know she's worried about Ken, but she shouldn't have been that upset." Joe stood up and walked up to her door. "Jun? Junie? Let me in, please, I want to talk to you…"

He pushed on the door and it opened slightly. Walking into her room, he could hear her whimpering on the bed. "You wanna tell me what just happened?"

Between sobs, Jun gave a muffled response. "I'm sorry, Joe, I just couldn't help it… I've…never…seen …Ken…like …that…"

Joe's eyes grew wide. "Like what?"

The young, raven-haired girl drew a few deep breaths to gain her composure before she answered. "He was _so angry_, Joe…he didn't want to see anyone…he didn't want the food…and he was yelling and… he slammed the door in my face…"

Joe could tell that Ken's behavior had truly scared her. He pulled Jun close to him and whispered, "It'll be ok; we'll get this straightened out. Ken's not himself right now, and hopefully time will help him to return to normal. For now, we'll just have to be very understanding, and stay out of his way." As he finished speaking, he sat in silence holding the Swan close and comforting her.

However, he frowned as he thought of Ken's odd behavior. It wasn't as though Jun was a stranger, she was family. No matter what he was feeling, there was no excuse for treating someone he loved that way. Joe decided to let it go for now, since it was such a tough day for Ken, but he would have a heart-to-heart with the Eagle later.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm Front- 4

The first thing Ken noticed was his father's jet, parked in a nearby field, covered in black ribbons and flowers. He trod past the plane and ran his fingers along its side, then ambled slowly into Dr. Nambu's house. It seemed as though Nambu's house had become a sea of meaningless faces. He didn't want to be there. Having a Memorial service meant that it was permanent. _Yes, it really did happen._ His father wasn't coming back.

All those years of believing he was alive had come to a crashing halt. His hopes and dreams had been crushed. And what did he have to show for it? A sea of endless faces, acquaintances, people who knew his Dad in some form or fashion. People who came up to him, shook his hand, and said, "Your father is a hero…" or "Your father was a great man…"or even, "I'm so sorry, Ken, you must really miss your father…"

_Miss him? I hardly even knew him…_Ken tried to act cordial, but he struggled through this grand production, pretending that he wouldn't be scarred for life by what he had just been through. He walked outside by himself to get a breath of fresh air.

He stood by a lone tree, overlooking the lake. A faint breeze blew through his hair as he stood there, hands in his pockets, thinking about what his father had put him through. He began to imagine the conversation he would have with his Dad now, if he had lived.

_Why, Father? Why did you leave me all alone? Why did you crush any joy I had in life? You were always antagonizing me, cutting at me, trying to intimidate me. Why didn't you ever behave as my father? I needed you…I cried for you many nights…I hoped and prayed that one day, I'd see you again. _

_Our reunion was nothing like I had planned. You humiliated me in front of my team, picking me up like a child, throwing me down, and then abandoning me a second time. What for? To make yourself look good? Why did you always have to be the hero, giving in constantly to duty and honor? Where were your priorities? You sacrificed yourself for everyone but me…did you ever even love me???_

Jun looked out Dr. Nambu's window at Ken. He was standing alone, wearing a black suit and tie, hands in his pockets, staring at the water. After a few minutes, she saw him drop to his knees in grief. She flinched, and then turned around, ready to go after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let him be, Junie…" Joe said solemnly, "It's probably best that we let him grieve alone, at least for today…"

Jun nodded. "You're right, Joe…" she whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the crowd emptied outside for the service.

Ken and Dr. Nambu stood at the front of the crowd, as the team stood nearby, but off to the side. They watched Ken's face carefully, wishing they could be of some comfort.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Many high ranking officials came forward to talk about Kentaro Washio, but to Ken, they were just rambling on about his heroism, talent and courage. Not once did anyone mention what a great father and family man he was. Many of the guests found it odd that Ken, himself, did not speak on behalf of his father. He just stood there silently, looking out over the sea of faces. He did notice, during the officials' speeches, that the four people who meant the most to him in the world were standing at his side, mourning just like him, all dressed in black. He watched their tear-stained faces, and noticed the pain in Jun's eyes as she clung to Joe for comfort. _ How could I have considered leaving the team? I need more time to think about it… I can't leave them just yet…_

The end of the service finally came, and a folded flag along with several medals were placed in Ken's arms. The sky thundered as several familiar red jets flew by overhead, a final farewell to their Commander, Red Impulse.


	5. Chapter 5

Storm Front-5

The crowd diminished rapidly as the memorial service ended. Joe motioned for the rest of the team to go on without him, and stayed behind, hoping to talk to Ken. He found himself following his Commander back out to the tree overlooking the water. A headstone had been placed there in honor of Red Impulse, complete with an engraving of his beloved plane.

Joe watched Ken bend down and trace the lines on the headstone with his fingers.

"He was some pilot, huh?" Joe chuckled.

Ken looked up, clearly surprised to see Joe standing there. "Huh? Uh, yeah. From what everyone says, he was the best." He stopped and slipped his hand into his pocket, then stood up and gazed at the lake.

"They say you're a lot like him, you know." Joe continued, reaching up to pull his tie loose.

"How can you say that? I'm NOTHING like him! I would NEVER have abandoned my family the way he did!" Ken's eyes flamed with rage.

Joe held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, there! I didn't mean anything bad by it, Ken! I just meant that you're a pretty good pilot, yourself!"

Ken didn't reply. He just turned back around, facing the water.

"Ken, I know you've been through a lot lately, and you haven't been yourself. You have every right to be angry. But do you have to take it out on the ones you care about the most? You don't have to answer me, just think about how you've been treating people lately. Especially Jun, she just wants to be supportive…and you've really hurt her, Ken." Joe walked away before Ken could respond, and headed back to the Snack J, where the rest of the team had gathered.

Ken watched Joe walk away, and then sat down on the bank, lost in his thoughts again.

After the memorial service, Jun, Jinpei and Ryu sat in the empty bar, preparing to eat sandwiches and discussing the afternoon's events.

"Did you notice how angry Ken is lately? He's not himself." Jun observed as she pulled out clean plates from the cupboard.

Jinpei chimed in, "Yeah he even made you cry, didn't he, Sis?" He pulled out the bread and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the lunchmeat. As he pushed the kitchen door back open he paused to speak again. "You cry and swoon over Ken all the time, like he's your boyfriend or something!"

"Shut up, Jinpei! I could do without your teasing today!" Jun swatted at her little brother. "No, really. He's very angry. He scares me!"

Ryu looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. "What do you mean, Junie?" The Owl frowned. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Because if he did, I'll…" He shook his fist as if Ken was standing right in front of him.

Jun interrupted him. "No, Ryu, it wasn't like that. He was yelling, and all he wanted was to be alone. It just wasn't the Ken I know."

"And love?" Jinpei added, almost dropping the sandwiches while ducking for cover.

The usual response didn't come this time. Blushing, Jun looked down at the counter. "Okay, I'll admit it; I did have a little crush. But this whole new attitude of his has changed the way I feel about him."

"_Little_ crush?" Jinpei started in again, but Ryu cupped his hand over the Swallow's mouth to shut him up.

"What do you mean, Jun?" Ryu was always concerned about Jun's feelings.

She picked at her sandwich, still on edge from the emotional rollercoaster she had been on that day. "I don't know. I'm just confused right now, I guess..."


	6. Chapter 6

Storm Front -6

Joe walked into the Snack J looking disheveled. His tie and jacket were off, and his shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned at the top. Three pairs of eyes watched him as he ambled in slowly and sat down at the counter. Jinpei placed a plate in front of him as he sat down.

"Jun, you're right, Ken is taking this hard. He has definitely changed. He snapped at me, too." Joe picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

"Joe, you didn't get into a fight, did you?" Ryu's eyes grew wide as he observed Joe's cool demeanor.

"No," Joe mumbled, "but I didn't get through to him either. Maybe a good left hook to the jaw will bring him out of it."

"Joe! You know you don't mean that!" Jun scolded, "He's been through so much; he just watched his father die, for goodness sake!"

"Well, so did I, and I'm not taking it out on you! If he wants to take it out on somebody, he should put it to good use! Take it out on the Galactor scum!" A spark of rage flickered in his steel blue eyes. "We've all lost people who were close to us!"

"He does have a point, there." Ryu observed.

Jun walked up to Joe and rubbed his shoulders. "You're right, Joe, calm down. Ken will become his old self again soon…I hope. I don't think I can work with him the way he is now."

"I hope he gets back to normal soon, too, Junie, I really do." Ryu picked up the newspaper and stuffed it under his arm. Then, he took a quick swig of coffee, and headed for the door. "I'm gonna call it a night. It's been a really hectic day, and I'm tired."

Jinpei yawned, "Me, too. Gonna hit the hay, Onechan. Good night, Aniki!"

Joe waved to Jinpei as he took another bite of his sandwich. Jun picked up the plates and wiped down the tables, keeping Joe company as he ate.

"So, Joe, what exactly happened when you talked to Ken?" She stopped wiping and peered into his eyes.

"I made the mistake of telling him he was a lot like his Dad. He just about bit my head off." Joe replied, with a growing smirk on his face.

Jun winced. "Oh, that was a mistake. He hates it when anyone compares him to his father."

Joe's expression grew more serious as he continued. "I also told him to knock off taking his anger out on you; because you were only trying to help him. But he didn't say anything after that, so I just left."

Jun tossed her washcloth down and sat next to Joe. "I don't know what to do, Joe, we used to be able to talk to each other about everything. I thought if there was one person he'd open up to, it would be me. We used to be so close, and now I feel like I don't even know him, like I've lost my best friend." Tears trickled down her cheeks again, and Joe pulled her close to him, trying to comfort her yet again.

The sound of a tinkling bell caught their attention. It was the front door. Ken swaggered in, with a scowl on his face. "Oh, that is low, Joe, making a move on Jun, now?"

"For your information, hotshot, she's upset because of you! Now, what did you come here for, to blow off some steam and yell at us some more?" Joe tensed up, ready for a fight.

"No! I was going to tell you, I'll be gone for a while, and don't come looking for me!" Ken bellowed, turning back out the door to leave.

"Good riddance!" Joe yelled back to him as the door slammed shut.

Jun's sobs grew even louder. She buried her face in Joe's chest as he softly caressed her back. "It'll be ok, Jun, he just has to get it out of his system, that's all."

He lifted her chin so that she was looking him directly in the eyes. "What you need is some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with the tiny creases around his eyes wrinkling up. He didn't grin often, but when he did, his whole face lit up.

He escorted her to her room with his arm around her. They stood by the bed as he stopped to tell her "good night". He brushed her hair off her shoulder with his fingertips, stroked her back lightly and hugged her close. Feeling the warmth of her body, the smell of her perfume, and seeing the proximity of her bed, caused him to feel a sudden uneasiness. He wanted to kiss her, but his conscience kept telling him to leave quickly.

Instead, he plopped down on her bed, and patted the bedspread, motioning for her to sit beside him.

Joe was keenly aware of Jun's feelings for Ken. He also knew that Ken reciprocated those feelings, and Joe had no intentions of getting in the way. However, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Ken for bottling up his emotions and ignoring Jun the way he did.

"Well, you know he has feelings for you, don't you?" Joe put his hand on her shoulder.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who? Ken? Oh yeah, I can really tell." She added sarcastically.

"Well he does, he told me once." Joe smiled at her.

"Well, maybe I don't know if I feel the same way about him, anymore." She tilted her chin toward the ceiling, clearly irritated at the Eagle.

"I don't believe you." He paused, grinning at her as she continued to pout. "It'll all work out in time, Junie, you'll see."

Joe continued on wearing the "cute" smirk she just couldn't resist. "If not, Ol' Joe will be here to pick up the pieces." He winked, and then got up from the bed, preparing to leave.

"Joe, don't leave, please." Jun begged as she reached for his hand. "Can you just stay here with me tonight? Just …as a friend? I…just…don't want to be alone right now."

Joe nodded and sighed heavily. "Ok, Junie, just for tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Storm Front-7

With dawn, came the sudden realization that a line had been crossed with the Swan that was certain to have consequences. _If anyone finds me here with Jun, there will be no living it down. _He decided it would be best to try to sneak out before Jun and Jinpei woke up. He carefully closed the bedroom door behind him, so that it didn't make a sound.

However, things weren't going quite the way he planned.

Jinpei gasped as he saw Joe trying to sneak out of Jun's room.

"Aniki? Is that you?" Jinpei watched Joe flinch at the sound of his voice. "What were you doing in Sis' room?"

"Uhhh…just checking on her, Jinpei, she had a tough day yesterday. We all did." Joe tried not to act suspicious.

The Swallow squinted his eyes as he watched Joe ease himself down the stairs. "You're not usually up this early, did you stay here last night?" Joe had to give him credit, not much got by the kid, who already had his bolos out and had begun clacking them together.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Joe came clean. "Yes, your sister wanted me to stay with her because she was upset. It was totally innocent, though, so there's no need to go blabbing about this to the others, ok?"

Jinpei laid his bolos down on the counter and rubbed his chin. He figured a little blackmail wouldn't hurt. "So what do I get for not telling?"

The Condor's eyebrows knit together as he started toward the door. "How about…you get to keep that melon head of yours connected to your body?"

Jinpei gulped and grinned back at his "big brother" nervously, "Sounds good to me! See ya around, Aniki!" He waved as Joe walked out to his car.

Hearing the commotion downstairs, Jun peeked out of her bedroom. "Joe, is everything alright?"

"It's ok, Sis, Joe just left." Jinpei waved up to her, "Don't worry, I won't tell the others that Joe slept with you last night."

"Jinpei! You make it sound so terrible!" Jun scolded her little brother. "Nothing happened. He just kept me company, that's all. Just see that you don't mention a word of this, especially to Ken in the condition he's in, understand?" Just to get her point across, she picked up her yoyo and pointed it at him as she spoke. He nodded briefly, and quickly retreated to the kitchen.

It wasn't long after breakfast that a familiar beeping noise emanated from their wristbands. They were being summoned to Dr. Nambu for a briefing.

Dr. Nambu reviewed footage of Galactor's newest mecha, the Crab Killer, attacking Uranium repositories all over the world.

"The ISO is holding a conference to discuss countermeasures. All of the world's top officials will be there." Nambu stated calmly, turning to look at the team.

"You want us to guard the conference, right?" Jun concluded, after hearing all of the facts.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want." The doctor observed the look of despair etched into Ken's face. He wasn't surprised to see the young commander shuffle out the back door.

"Ken!" Jun called for the Eagle, but Nambu stopped her, and encouraged the team to be patient with him for the moment, since he was still in mourning.

Ken's strange behavior continued as the team waited in the lobby of the ISO building.

He stood against the wall, hands in his pockets, staring into space. It seemed as though he and Joe had switched personalities. Joe was sitting next to Jun on a couch, his arm resting on the back of the couch, draped behind her shoulder.

Jun watched Ken with great concern, and finally could contain her worries no longer. "Ken, you look tired, did you get any sleep last night?"

The Eagle gazed over at Jun and shook his head. "Not much."

Jinpei started chuckling quietly to himself. This prompted Ryu to smack him on the head. "It's not funny, Jinpei, the guy needs his sleep!"

Still chuckling, Jinpei responded, "It's not that. I was just thinking, I bet Sis slept good last night, she was all snuggly with Joe!"

"JINPEI!" Two angry voices echoed through the hallway, and two pairs of eyes shot invisible daggers through the Swallow.

Jinpei sunk down in his seat. "Oops! Sorry! I never could keep a secret that well."

Jun and Joe felt sweat forming on their brow as they felt the sting of Ken's icy blue stare. If they would've had the courage to look him in the face, they would have seen his pupils constricting tightly, making him look even more intimidating. Without saying a word, he quickly turned toward the hall and went outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Storm Front- 8

Several minutes had passed, with nothing but an awkward silence passing between them. Jinpei covered his face with his hands, peeking between his fingers across the room at Jun and Joe. "Go ahead, kill me. Get it over with."

"You knucklehead! Kid, you're lucky I'm sitting here in the ISO building, or they'd be scraping what's left of your carcass off of my bumper! You're gonna wash and wax my car every day for the next year, and that's just the beginning!" Joe seethed. He stood up and paced around the room to calm himself down.

"Jinpei, I think it will be better if Joe and I let you live, and make sure you suffer for this." Jun shook her head and bit her lip, trying to maintain composure. She really wanted to give her kid brother a yoyo concussion. "Do you realize what you've just done to Ken? He's got enough to worry about, without you putting crazy ideas in his head!"

"I know, I know, I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise!" Jinpei cowered on the couch next to Ryu.

"Damn right, you will," Joe mumbled under his breath.

Jun got up quickly, pulled Jinpei by the ear, and headed in the same direction Ken had gone. "We've got to find Ken and straighten this whole thing out!"

Joe and Ryu followed close behind.

When they reached the outside of the ISO building, Ken was nowhere to be found. They stood on the front steps, gazing out over the parking lot, searching for a sign of their leader.

A crash alerted them that something had gone terribly wrong inside the building. They watched as a man ran out of the building, with Ken, in birdstyle, chasing close behind. The man hopped into a car and peeled away. Ken followed suit, taking a small red sports car from its angry owner, and speeding after him.

Dr. Nambu and some of the other officials jogged out the front door, panting heavily and leaning against the building for support.

Nambu turned and explained to the rest of the team that a Galactor agent had infiltrated the conference, and Ken was in the process of hunting him down.

Ken's rage only increased after the spy was captured. He had coerced the prisoner to lead him to Galactor's base by spraying him in the face with a fire extinguisher. His brutal questioning techniques had both surprised and offended his teammates, and Dr. Nambu was horrified that the even-tempered commander of his team was resorting to cruelty to make his prisoner talk.

Ken insisted that the way he had handled the situation was right, and that the team was going to do things _his_ way. His eyes narrowed as he shouted his orders for the team to "move out". Jun was both appalled and frightened by the Eagle's behavior, and was finally reaching her breaking point.

They all felt their skin crawl as they entered the icy realm of the Galactor base. Sensing a trap, they walked in with great trepidation, muscles ready to spring at any moment. However, by the time Katse and his minions finally showed themselves, the trap had been sprung. All five members of the Science Ninja Team had been tricked and found themselves deep in an icy pit.

The thick layers of ice began melting rapidly, allowing seawater to seep into the chamber.

The tension between the teammates was at its peak as Jinpei cried out, "I don't want to die!"

"Would that be so bad, Jinpei?" Ken questioned the young Swallow's courage.

"Yes it would," Joe interjected, "I don't want to die because you drug us into your personal problems!"

Ken turned his back to the team. "You don't understand. They killed my father!"

The Swan had finally had enough of Ken's sulking. She had felt sorry for him up until now, but his bad behavior and childish actions pushed her over the edge.

"CRYBABY!" Jun yelled, startling the entire team, and causing Ken to gasp in shock. It was so rare for the adoring Swan to talk back to her Commander.

"My Dad, my Dad, How long are you going to keep whining like a child? You're not the only one here who's lost your parents…Joe did, Jinpei did, and I did, too! Take a good look at Jinpei, he's at the age where he needs his parents the most, but he's never whined about it once! You're acting like the lone hero of some Greek tragedy! How can you call yourself the leader of the Science Ninja Team! You're just a crybaby… a coward!"

It remained quiet in the frozen pit for several minutes. They could hear the rushing water pouring in, urging them to make a quick decision. Finally, Ken spoke up, calling them to act as a team again; encouraging them not to give up hope.

The glimmer of promise that Ken had come to his senses at last brought smiles to his friends' faces. He ordered them to perform the tornado fighter technique to free themselves from their polar prison.


	9. Chapter 9

Storm Front- 9

As usual, the team rallied together to defeat Galactor's Crab killer mecha and to destroy yet another Galactor base. Often, on the journey home from a mission, the atmosphere on the God Phoenix was a mixture of jubilation and relief.

This time, however, an undertone of tension hung over the team like fog on a cold morning before sunrise. No one felt much like talking. Finally, Ken ascended in the top hatch, in an effort to be alone.

"Not much of a team player anymore, is he?" Ryu observed. He glanced around quickly at the others out of the corner of his eye while piloting the ship.

Jun sat at her station with her head in her hands. She looked miserable.

"All I know is I can't wait to get back home again. I really need to unwind and forget about this whole mission."

Joe smirked at the Swan. "Yeah, you gave him hell today, Jun! Good for you! I, for one, was glad to see you standing up to him for once!"

"I was shocked! I didn't know you had it in you, Junie!" Ryu grinned back at her.

"I wasn't," Jinpei gave Jun an antagonistic glare. "Sis talks to me like that all the time!"

The Swallow received a smack on the head for his comment.

"Jinpei! That's not true!" Jun's face held an expression of mock surprise.

"I have to say, I astonished myself with that outburst. I just couldn't hold back any longer, you know? I just hate the way he's behaving. He seems like a spoiled child. I've never seen him like this before. He's drowning in self-pity and depression, and someone has to wake him up before he completely destroys himself."

"…or destroys the team." Joe growled, keeping his eyes locked on his scanner. "He was like this once before, Jun. You just weren't around to see it."

"What are you talking about, Joe?"

"When you were taken by the Jigokillers, and we thought you were dead. Ken sulked around, loosing his temper over everything. He ignored calls from Dr. Nambu, and he said he wanted to quit the team. Heck, even Red Impulse tried to beat it out of him. Nothing worked."

Jun's eyes widened as she listened to Joe, she couldn't believe Ken responded this way when he thought she was dead. "How did Dr. Nambu get him to come back to the team?"

Joe turned and looked into Jun's emerald eyes. "He didn't. Your bird scramble did. He snapped out of it the moment he realized you were alive."

Jun's mouth gaped open as she realized that she had been responsible for bringing Ken out of his brooding twice… once with a bird scramble, and once by reprimanding him. She only hoped he'd stop moping soon. This bad attitude of his was so unattractive.


	10. Chapter 10

Storm Front-10

The next day, Jun's band came by to practice after lunch. They had just "hired" a new lead singer, by the name of Taro Hayashi. He had a beautiful tenor voice, and had expressed a desire to learn to play the guitar.

Jun and Taro "hit it off" immediately. He was a fun-loving guy with a great sense of humor, very different from the serious and often clueless Ken.

Taro stayed after the practice session to talk to Jun about taking guitar lessons. They laughed and talked together in a corner booth for what seemed like minutes, but actually had been hours.

Around dinner time, Ryu, Joe and Ken swaggered in and took their usual positions at the counter. They immediately took notice of their Swan, laughing and talking with a dark- haired guy in the corner.

"Psst! Hey, Jinpei!" Joe whispered.

Jinpei shot Joe a dim-witted glance and walked over to him. "What is it, Aniki?"

"Shhh…keep your voice down. Who's the guy over there with Jun?" Ryu leaned in with Joe to get the "scoop".

Ken picked up a newspaper and pretended not to listen, but it was obvious to the others that he wanted to know, too.

"That's the new singer in her band, Taro. She gets all giggly and gooey when he's around. He's taking guitar lessons from her."

"Looks like they're having fun with the guitar lessons, huh, Ken?" Joe couldn't resist nudging the Eagle and rubbing it in.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Joe." Ken scowled and pretended to be reading an article.

Joe pulled down the paper to look Ken in the eye. "Don't play dumb with me, Ken. You know what I'm talking about."

"You don't know anything," He jerked the paper back from Joe, and turned away. "That guy looks suspicious to me. How the hell did he know Jun was looking for a lead singer anyway?"

"So you were listening, after all!" Joe chuckled. "It's called a newspaper ad. Ever heard of it?"

Ken glared at Jun and Taro.

"If you know so much about him, where does he come from, huh? And why haven't we seen him around the joint before?" Ken's eyes narrowed as he regarded his teammates over the top of his newspaper.

Joe turned back to Ryu and Jinpei. They both shrugged at him in unison.

"You know, Sis never mentioned where he came from." Jinpei observed.

Finally, Taro got up and said "goodnight" to Jun, thanking her for her time and walking out the door as four pairs of eyes followed him as he left.

They all wanted to know exactly who this new man in Jun's life was.

Jun smiled as she glided back behind the counter and began wiping at it absent mindedly. She had enjoyed teaching Taro. He was musically talented, and had already learned the tunes she had shown him. She sent him home with "homework", hoping that the next lesson would be just as rewarding as the first. It felt good to be appreciated.

Jinpei interrupted her train of thought. "Hey, Sis, we were wondering where this Taro guy came from…"

"You numbskull," Jun frowned, "I told you he responded to my ad in the paper. He auditioned for us yesterday, and now he's a part of the band." She eyed the rest of her teammates, her face beaming with pride. "You should hear him sing. He's so righteous!"

Jinpei, Ryu, Joe and Ken all shot wary glances at each other as they watched their swooning teammate. She definitely had a weak spot for musicians.

"Blech! Enough of that, already," Jinpei continued the interrogation. "What Ken wants to know is 'where does he come from?'"

Jun shot an angry glance at Ken. "Ken?"

Then she continued indignantly, "What does it matter where he comes from? He just moved into town, ok? I'm not going to hold him down and squirt him with a fire extinguisher and interrogate him just because he's new."

"Oh, that was a low blow." Ken scowled. "At least I'm not Miss Happy-Go-Lucky, trusting in every jerk that shows me a little attention! You need to be more careful about who you befriend."

Jun's face reddened as she spat back at her commander. "I'll thank you to stay out of my life, Ken! I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself! It's not your business who I decide to _'befriend'_…and I'm not as naive as you think I am! At least I've learned who I can count on to be a _friend_ around here…and it's certainly _not you_!"

Ryu, Jinpei and Joe sat at the counter with their mouths gaping, as Jun scurried away up the stairs to her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Joe broke the silence. "Well, you certainly blew it this time, Ken."

Jinpei shrugged, "I'm sorry, Aniki…"

Ken stood up solemnly and walked out the door without saying a word.


	11. Chapter 11

Storm Front- 11

"Now, how in the world are we gonna fix this?" Ryu grumbled. "We've gotta figure out a way to get Jun and Ken to make up. We can't have them arguing on missions."

"Easier said than done, big guy," Joe sighed heavily and gazed in the direction of Jun's apartment.

"I'll go and talk to Sis…" Jinpei began.

Joe grabbed him by his bony shoulder and held him back. "Oh no you don't, small fry. She's in no condition for a talk right now. You might get blown up if you're not careful. Just give her some time to cool down. They'll work things out."

Joe smirked and started toward the door. "If I were you, I'd get this place cleaned up and close it down for the night. You don't want any of the 'wrath of Jun' to come down on you, do you?"

Jinpei scowled as Joe slipped out the front door. "Sis? I can handle her…"

Then he peered over at Ryu, who was concentrating on making his escape. "So, Ryu…wanna help me out here?"

"Sorry, Jinpei." Ryu chuckled. "I gotta get back home. I have…uh…something I gotta do."

Jinpei had never seen the Owl move so fast. He blinked his eyes, and Ryu had disappeared into the night.

He plopped down at the counter and pounded his scrawny fist down heavily. "Damn it! A guy can't find good help anymore!"

Then, he glanced up toward his sister's bedroom and shrugged. "Guess I'd better close up." He stood up and padded over quietly to lock the front door and post the "closed" sign.

888888888888888888888

Joe clicked his car radio off, momentarily enjoying the purr of his engine as he zipped back to the race track.

His thoughts drifted back to the conversation at the Snack J. "What the hell was wrong with Ken? Why was he so concerned about Jun's friend?"

He raised his arm to call Ken on his wristband. "Ken? You there, Ken?"

He received no answer.

_Surprise, surprise…he's sulking again._ Joe thought to himself.

Joe found himself taking a detour…straight to Ken's airfield. As second in command, he felt it was his duty to help clear the air between his teammates. Otherwise, as Ryu had previously indicated, the next mission could end up in disaster.

Joe pulled up into the gravel driveway and cautiously made his way to Ken's door. All of the lights were out. _Maybe he's not even home…_Joe pondered.

He pounded the door with his fist. "Ken? Ken, it's me, Joe. I need to talk to you."

After a few seconds of silence, Ken yelled, "Go away!"

"Come on, Ken. Just hear me out a minute." Joe tried to remain calm. He turned the doorknob, and to his surprise, the door opened.

He walked into the silent, pitch black room. The sound of his footsteps was magnified in the darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a fist slam into his jaw. "I told you to leave, G-2!"

Joe whipped around immediately and grabbed Ken's arm, flipping him over his shoulder and onto the floor.

"And I told you I just wanted to talk. Now shut up and listen to me!" Joe bellowed.

Ken gingerly pulled himself off of the floor and switched on his lamp. Then he plopped down onto his couch and sighed. "Make it quick."


	12. Chapter 12

"What's gotten into you, Ken? You've changed, man." Joe began. "You're too angry. It's just not like you."

Ken bolted upright on the couch. "And I have every right to be angry!"

"Yes, you do. But you're still misplacing your anger. What made you so suspicious of the new guy in Jun's band?"

"Suspicious? Of course, I'm suspicious. Gatchaman has to be aware of everything."

"Gatchaman has nothing to do with it. I think you're jealous, Ken." Joe sneered.

"You're wrong, G-2." Ken growled. "I've had enough of this conversation. Get out!"

Ken stood up, and walked over to confront his adversary.

Joe stood still, unwavering and stared into Ken's icy blue eyes. Something about his Commander just didn't seem right. "You haven't answered my question, Ken."

Ken's eyes flashed as he reached up again to strike his second. "And I'm not going to. I don't have to answer to you…or anyone!"

Joe caught Ken's fist in mid-air. He stared into his Commander's eyes. "You know, Ken…you're really more like your father than I realized. You can go to hell for all I care." Joe jerked Ken's fist down and walked out his front door.

Joe left Ken's shack unsatisfied. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Ken, at least for the moment. Maybe he'd have better luck with Jun in the morning.

8888888888888888888888

Joe woke up in his small trailer and stretched, wincing as he discovered the fresh bruise given to him by Ken the night before.

"Hard headed fool." He mumbled.

He wondered what in the world he was going to tell Jun that would help patch things up between her and Ken.

His thoughts were interrupted by the incessant chirping of his bracelet. "Joe. This is Dr. Nambu. Have you heard from Ken this morning?"

Joe raised his communicator to his lips. "No, Hakase. Last I heard from him was last night."

_Or felt…ouch!_ He rubbed his jaw tenderly.

"I had some paperwork to go over with him. He was supposed to meet me this morning. It's not like him not to show up." The Doctor sounded concerned.

"I know, Doctor. He hasn't been himself lately."

"In any case, Joe, you'll have to take his place for the time being. This is highly sensitive material, and the team will need this information for future missions. Joe, I need you to report to Center Neptune immediately."

"Yes, Hakase."

Joe sighed as he dressed quickly and hopped into his car. _Looks like Jun will have to wait…_


	13. Chapter 13

It was still early morning, and the Snack J was unusually quiet. The usual breakfast crowd hadn't dropped by, and Jun found herself wondering where Joe and Ryu were. She knew why Ken hadn't shown up.

Jinpei grumbled as he put away clean dishes and Jun swept the floor. They both remained silent. The air was still filled with tension from the night before.

Jinpei stopped and watched his sister as she swept her pile of dirt into the dustpan. She looked so sad.

"Sis?" Jinpei asked.

Jun straightened up and regarded her little brother. "Yes, Jinpei?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night."

"It's not your fault, Jinpei."

"I know, but if I wouldn't have mentioned that Ken was suspicious about your new boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?" Jun scowled. "Who said anything about him being my boyfriend? I just met him, you nimrod, I'd be stupid to jump into anything that quickly."

Jinpei looked puzzled.

Jun continued. "Look, Jinpei. Taro just moved into town. He's trying to get to know some people. You know? He needs a few friends." Jun shrugged. "And he just happens to be the singer our band was looking for, and I don't mind helping him out a bit with a few guitar lessons."

"And you think he's cute, don't ya, Sis?" Jinpei teased. "I'll bet that's why Ken was so concerned about him."

"Shut up, Jinpei!" Jun ordered.

As she reprimanded her brother, the bell over the front door jingled, announcing their first customer of the day.

Jun and Jinpei snapped their heads around to greet their customer.

"Taro? You're here early." Jun blushed.

"Speak of the devil…" Jinpei mumbled.

Jun shot Jinpei a disapproving glare, and then walked over to the booth where he had parked himself.

"I hear you make a mean omelet." Taro teased. Jun could feel the heat rising to her face.

Jinpei puffed out his chest proudly as he walked over to where Taro was sitting.

"Yeah, it's mean alright. You might not survive if you eat Sis' cooking! I'm the cook around here!"

"Jinpei, why don't you go and make yourself useful." Jun demanded through clenched teeth. She sat down in the booth opposite Taro and watched her little brother disappear into the kitchen.

"Jun, I have to confess…I came here to ask you something." Taro seemed a bit nervous. "You see, I have these tickets to the Demon 5 concert this weekend, and I was…hoping you'd go with me. I figured it was the least I could do, considering all you've done for me."

Jun could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest. "Demon 5? That's my favorite group!"

"Mine too." Taro grinned. "So…does that mean you'll go with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Jun beamed. She couldn't believe how much she and Taro had in common. He was such a thoughtful guy, so different from Ken in so many ways.

Ken. She compared everyone she met to Ken. It made her angry to think that Ken's name was entering her mind while she was spending time with an attractive, thoughtful, talented guy like Taro.

Right now she hated Ken. He was acting so selfish and temperamental. She had grown tired of the way he was treating her… and the rest of the team. And being around Taro only magnified Ken's flaws. _I'll bet Ken would never be considerate enough to take me to see my favorite band…_

"One omelet, coming right up!" Jinpei shouted as he crashed through the kitchen door holding a plate.

Taro ate hastily, and then headed back toward the exit. "Sorry to eat and run, Jun. But I'm moving into my new office today. I'm starting my new job."

"New job?" Jun asked. "What kind of job?"

"Oh, it's nothing that interesting." Taro mumbled. "Just office stuff…you know…9 to 5."

"Well, good luck!" Jun smiled and waved. "I'll see you later for your lesson, then?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Taro replied, grinning.

Jun sighed heavily as she turned around and grabbed her broom once more. She found it odd that Taro wouldn't tell her more about his job. _Ah, well…maybe he was in a hurry._ She reasoned.

"Oh, you've got it bad." Jinpei teased as he bused the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him, don't you?" Jinpei grinned. "Wonder what Aniki will say to that?"

He was immediately whacked over the head with a broom. "He's not going to know anything, now, is he, Jinpei?"

"Ouch!" Jinpei shook his head. "Whatever you say, Sis."


	14. Chapter 14

Storm Front 14

Joe loomed in the doorway of Dr. Nambu's office.

"Come and take a look at this," Nambu casually remarked.

"I hope all of this paperwork isn't for me. This is Ken's job." Joe grumbled.

"Just read, Joe." The Doctor ordered.

Joe examined the documents that were spread all over the doctor's desk. He studied the reports for a few minutes and then glanced up at the doctor.

"So, does this mean they know where we live, now?" Joe's eyebrows rose as he glanced back at his superior.

"We're not sure, but we will have to be extra careful from now on. They may have an idea that the Science Ninja Team lives in Utoland, and they are probably guessing that you would be found in places where young people hang out. Before this is all over with, we may have to uproot the team." Nambu stated matter-of-factly.

"It does look like they suspect Utoland, but we can't uproot the team, Hakase! We all have jobs and homes. I've got races..." Joe paused as he noticed the disapproving glare directed at him. "Well, it's not like we have spotlights pointing at us saying, 'Look! It's a member of the Science Ninja Team!' We can blend in with the crowd. It's what we've always done."

Nambu folded his arms over his chest. "Safety is a top priority, Joe. You know that."

Joe nodded in assent. "But I just can't imagine Galactor finding us in such a large city."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He peered at Joe through his thick glasses. "Have you been able to contact Ken at all?"

Joe shook his head. "If I had, don't you think I would have sent him in my place? The guy is completely off his rocker right now. I can't believe I'm here doing HIS job."

"It is understandable that Ken is having a hard time coming to terms with his father's death…"

"I know he's grieving and all, but when is it going to end? The guy's been sulking forever. He's acting like a baby. It's strange...he's arguing with Jun, too, and he seems so distant and secretive," Joe rubbed his chin, displaying the bruise Ken gave him. "He was a little too aggressive with me when I tried to talk some sense into him."

Nambu stared at Joe's bruise. "That is strange…but considering the circumstances…"

"One more thing, Doc," Joe added. "He kept calling me G2. He never calls me G2 unless we're in combat."

"Signs of post traumatic stress." Nambu mumbled to himself. He sat down and shuffled his papers.

"Joe, I'd like for you to keep a close eye on Ken…and don't say anything to him right now, but I may have to have you command the team until Ken returns to normal again."

"Yes, Hakase." Joe replied reluctantly. He turned and exited Nambu's office. Ken had better get himself straight...I've had enough of having to make up for his absences. He thought.

88888888888888888888

The shadows grew long as afternoon began to give way to evening. It was about 4:00 p.m., and Jun and Jinpei were sitting at the bar in the Snack, when Ryu walked in.

"Hey, Ryu, where have you been all day?" Jinpei hopped off the barstool and flipped off the TV over the bar.

"Had a charter today." Ryu replied. "Had to take a couple of old geezers fishing."

"Catch anything?" Jinpei's eyes grew wide as he regarded his teammate.

"Not much," Ryu answered. "The bastards wanted their money back. But I talked some sense into them."

The big guy parked himself at the bar next to Jun. "How ya doin', Junie?"

Jun sighed and handed Ryu a menu. "Ok, I guess."

"Did you and Ken ever make up from your argument last night?"

"If you mean has Ken apologized, the answer is no. He can be so stubborn." Jun seethed as she thought about Ken's rude behavior.

The phone interrupted them. Jun answered.

Ryu and Jinpei stopped talking to eavesdrop on the one-sided conversation.

"Oh, hi Taro." Jun smiled. "How was your first day at work?"

"Good." She peered at the clock on the wall. "The park? What time?"

"Well it's about 4 o'clock now…hey, did they let you off early?"

"Oh, I see…so I'll meet you at 6 then. Sounds good. Looking forward to it."

She hung up and settled back into her seat at the bar.

"Loverboy called…" Jinpei teased.

"Loverboy? I thought Taro and Jun were just friends?" Ryu handed the menu to Jinpei. "The usual, Jinpei." 

"We are just friends." Jun snapped, glowering at her big-mouthed brother.

"Yeah, they have a date this weekend. Taro is taking her to the Demon 5 concert." Jinpei continued his teasing assault, unimpressed by his sister's unspoken warning.

" Date? Ooooo…" Ryu taunted. "Wait until Ken finds out. He's not going to like it."

"And just why does Ken have to approve, huh? It's none of his business!" Jun growled and pointed at them." And you two need to stay out of it, too!" Then she left Ryu and Jinpei and stomped up the stairs to her apartment.

Ryu and Jinpei shrugged at each other.

"Guess we need to take the teasing down a few notches, huh, short stuff? She's pretty serious about this guy." Ryu leaned over on the counter and changed the subject. "Now, how about that dinner?"


	15. Chapter 15

Later on, Ryu and Jinpei watched as Jun scurried out of the J, calling out for Jinpei to "keep an eye on the Snack" while she was gone. Normally, Jinpei would have protested, but since his sister had been extraordinarily sensitive lately, he decided he'd better keep his mouth shut. Besides, the joint was empty, except for Ryu.

Once he heard her bike pull out of the garage, he turned to Ryu. "Hey, Ryu, now that Sis is gone, how about I beat you in a few games?" He motioned as though he had an invisible controller in his hand and then grinned mischievously.

Ryu scratched his head and looked around. "I dunno, Jinpei, Jun might be pretty mad if we shut the place down."

"Aw, come on, big guy, it's not like there are any customers!" 

Ryu shrugged and grinned. "Yeah, I guess it'll be ok. Since the joint's not busy."

Then, the two partners in crime closed up and headed for their places on the couch. Jinpei picked up the phone. "I'll order a pizza." He grinned.

"Make it two. I'm starved." Ryu replied.

888888888888

Jun sped toward the park, her heart pounding with excitement at the thought of spending time with Taro again. _We never run out of things to talk about. _She smiled to herself. _I finally get to spend some time with a handsome guy, who really appreciates me for who I am. Not like Ken, who takes me for granted. _

Her heart leapt as she parked her bike and grabbed her guitar case. She made her way over to sit on a park bench, and then pulled out her guitar, strumming it softly as she waited for the object of her affections to join her.

888888888888888

"Awww, man, have you been practicing behind my back, Ryu?" Jinpei scowled.

"I can't help it if I have natural talent, Jinpei." The Owl boasted and puffed out his chest proudly.

"Come on, best two out of three…" The Swallow continued, only to be interrupted as Ken and Joe walked in.

"Hey where is everybody?" Joe called out.

"In here." Ryu answered. "I'm beating the snot outta the little guy on the video game, here!"

"You idiot!" Jinpei growled." You don't have to rub it in!"

Ken and Joe sauntered in to find the twosome camped out upstairs in the living area.

"Why is the Snack closed?" Ken asked.

Jinpei wore a guilty look on his face. "Well, Sis went out with Taro, so we decided to close down for the night."

Joe's eyes grew wide. "Does Jun know about this?"

"Well, uh, no…"

The kid's shoulders rose to his ears. "There were no customers, so, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, Sis deserted me for her loverboy, Taro." He grumbled.

"Loverboy?" Joe gaped. "Now she and Taro are an item?"

"Yeah, they even have a date this weekend." The little informant answered. He picked up his video game controller once more and motioned for Ryu to do the same.

Ryu chuckled as he picked up his controller. "Ken, you're awfully quiet about this, have you changed your mind about Taro?"

Ken almost seemed as though he had been daydreaming, and Ryu's comment snapped him back into the conversation. "Huh? Uh, yeah. Taro seems like a nice enough guy to me."

"Ken? Are you feeling ok? Last night you were…" Joe began, but stopped himself. Jinpei and Ryu exchanged questioning glances.

The Condor decided to change the subject. "Never mind. I need to get some air. I'll be right back. Jinpei, you got any leftovers? I know Ken said he was starving."

Jinpei tossed down his controller and stood up to complain. "You guys are always hanging around here, bumming for food. How about paying a guy every now and then, huh?"

"Jinpei and I ordered a couple of pizzas. You guys can have some, too, if ya want." Ryu offered.

"Sounds good, thanks G-5." Ken sat down on the couch next to Ryu and stared at the TV. He seemed relieved to have the attention drawn away from him.

Joe slipped out into the alley. Something bothered him about Ken.

88888888888888888888

He reached up to call Jun on the communicator privately. "Jun, are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here." Jun responded.

"Are you alone? Or is Taro with you?"

"I'm alone. Taro's really late. I'm getting a little worried." She paused. "It's not like him."

"Junie, why don't you head back home. I need to talk to you about Ken."

"Ken? Is something wrong?" Jun sounded concerned.

Joe thought for a minute. He didn't want to alarm her unnecessarily. He didn't have all his facts straight yet, and he certainly didn't want to get into this conversation over the wristbands.

"No, it's ok, Junie. It can wait. But let me know when you can talk. Got it?"

"Alright, Joe. Let me just wait a little longer. He just started a new job. Maybe he got held up or something."

"Ok, Jun. I'll call you back. I have something I need to take care of."

Joe walked around the alley for a half an hour trying to put his finger on what seemed out of place. His eyes were riveted to the entrance of the Snack J. _Something's not right here. Ken changed his mind too quickly about Taro. And the Ken I know would still be worried about Jun. He's always been so protective of her. _

Joe walked a few paces forward and tugged on the front door. _He called Ryu G5. He never does that unless we're on a mission. I'll go back in and try to act normal…and see if I can find out what's going on with Ken._

He walked back to where the other three were parked on the sofa munching on pizza.

"There are a couple of pieces left, if you want 'em , Joe." Ryu announced. "Might be cold though."

"Thanks, Ryu." Joe replied.

He took a bite of pizza and swallowed. "You know, I checked on Jun while I was gone."

"Bet she yelled at you for interrupting her date, didn't she, Aniki?" Jinpei teased.

"Actually, Taro hasn't shown up yet. She's getting worried."

Jinpei chuckled, "He probably realized that he was going out with Sis. I mean, who'd want to go out with _her_, anyway?" His face bore a disgusted look.

No one laughed or commented at his joke.

"You numbskull." Ryu interjected and elbowed the Sparrow. "You're just sayin' that because you're her brother. There are lotsa guys who want to date your sister."

Joe watched Ken as he got up nervously from the couch and stared at the clock. "Well, it's been fun, guys, but I need to go and get a shower and get some sleep."

"What's your hurry, _Ken_?" Joe asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "I can _drive _you back if you want."

Ken waved his arms in front of him. "No need, G2, I'll walk. It's a pretty evening, and the exercise will do me good."

Before Joe could reply, Ken made his way out the front door of Jun's place, disappearing into the night.

Once Ken was gone, Joe immediately dropped his half-eaten pizza onto his plate and jumped up. "Keep your ears on, guys, I gotta go!" He exclaimed. Then he shot out the door to follow Ken.


	16. Chapter 16

I can't lose him…Joe thought as he sped in the direction he had seen Ken walking. He's not going to the airfield. He's headed into the city.

Joe found Ken momentarily, only to lose him in an area downtown, near a shopping mall and some apartment buildings.

"Damn!" He slammed his fist on his steering wheel and parked in a nearby alley.

"How could I have lost him?" The Condor muttered to himself in frustration.

At that moment, he looked up to see Taro leaving from one of the buildings.

"It can't be…" He swallowed hard. "Ken disappears, and Taro shows up. Coincidence?"

Joe leapt out of his seat and ran to catch up to Taro.

"Excuse me, is your name Taro?" He called out.

Taro stopped and swerved around, his guitar case was slung over his shoulder. He looked nervous. "Yes."

"I thought so. You're the new singer in my sister's band. Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Joe." Joe held out his hand. "Do you live here?" He jutted his chin toward the apartment building.

Taro nodded and shook Joe's hand. "I didn't know she had an older brother. Yes, I just moved here."

"What a coincidence. I live here, too." Joe smiled, trying to play it cool. "Which apartment?"

Taro pulled his hand away. "301."

"I'm in 207," Joe lied. "Come down and visit me sometime. Ok?"

"Uh, yeah…ok. Listen, Joe, I'm going to meet your sister now and I'm really late. So I gotta go. I'll see you around." Taro waved and scurried off in the direction of the park.

"Ok," Joe grinned. "I'll see you around. Tell Sis I said 'Hi'!"

Sucker…Joe thought as he walked into the apartment building. That was way too easy.

He climbed the stairs until he reached the third floor.

305, 303, 301…here we are…home, sweet home…

After making sure no one was around, he pulled out his drill bit and broke through the lock, slipping into the darkened apartment.

He immediately rummaged through Taro's things, eyeing mail, his computer, his books…everything he could get his hands on.

Finally, he found what he was looking for in a suitcase in Taro's closet.

"Bingo," He whispered to himself.

Out of the suitcase spilled the incriminating evidence. A mask that looked eerily like the face of his commander. He pulled it out and examined it. It seemed to mesh instantly with his hand.

He stumbled back in surprise, the mask still conformed to his flesh. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he peeled it off of his hand and placed it on his face. The mask felt almost like melted candle wax as it conformed to him. A bit of a burning sensation, and then...

Immediately, he rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Unbelievable! So this is how Katse's disguises work so well. I look exactly like Ken!"

Undoubtedly,Galactor science was aeons ahead of what Nambu and the ISO were capable of.

He peeled the mask of in an instant and resumed his search.

On the top shelf of the closet, he found a helmet. But not just any helmet. It was a Galactor helmet. The hair on the back of his neck bristled.

"I have to warn Jun!" He exclaimed, raising his communicator to his lips.

But there was no answer.

He then stuffed the mask back into the suitcase. "I'm sure Doctor Nambu would like to see this." He muttered, as he latched the suitcase and carried it with him. He dashed out of the apartment and clamored to his car. I have to get to Jun before Taro does.

He peeled out of the alley and raced toward the park. God, I hope I'm not too late.

8888888888888888

Jun kept searching for Taro as the sun began to set, and the streetlights came on. The park emptied out and became strangely quiet. She was beginning to feel vulnerable sitting on the park bench alone at dusk. I guess I've been stood up…she sighed, packing up her guitar…better head for home.

Jun stood up and reached down to close her guitar case. A familiar voice called out from behind her. "Jun, I'm so sorry, I hope you're not angry."

She twisted her body around to see Taro smiling at her.

"They kept me later than I thought they would at work. I tried to call." He explained.

Jun shrugged. "It's ok, Taro, but I was getting a little worried. I thought something had happened to you."

"Will you still give me a lesson?" He begged as he plopped down on the park bench.

"Sure thing." Jun grinned, taking her place next to him.

88888888888888888888888888888

Ken's head drooped as he sat, chained in a dark basement. He had plenty of time to think. I can't believe those bastards caught me off guard like that. Ow! My head is still spinning…

Ken crawled over to a corner and vomited. So sick…what on earth did they give me?

He pulled his chains behind him, and took his place against the wall. They took my bracelet. Damnit! Now I can't call the team. Hell, I don't even know where I am!

Ken punched the wall behind him in frustration. Jun's in trouble and there's not a thing I can do about it. If I could only get my hands on Taro…Ken clenched his jaw. The memories of what had happened came flooding back to him. Taro was waiting for me, had an ambush all set up for me…and he gleefully explained how he was going to become me, and destroy the team from the inside. He knows who we are... he knows our faces…and I'm stuck here in this place with no way to stop him. Jun, I hope you can forgive me…I should have stopped this. I'm so sorry…

A single tear of frustration ran down Ken's cheek as he imagined what Taro was doing to the team. I'll get you, Taro. When I find you, you will pay for this…


	17. Chapter 17

Jun began to pull out her guitar once more when she felt a sting in her neck.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "Something bit me!"

She almost immediately sunk to the ground, the park spinning around her.

The last thing she saw was Taro leaning over her and laughing, along with several other men.

"My bite is worse than my bark, G3!" He cackled. "Take her away." He ordered.

888888888888888

Joe decided to call Ryu and Jinpei on his communicator. "Get in Jinpei's buggy and meet me at the park. I'll fill you in later!"

"Wha-?" Ryu replied. "Ok, Joe. We'll be right there!"

Please be ok, Junie…Please be ok…Joe repeated his mantra over and over again, hoping he'd make it in time.

He screeched to a halt outside the park, switched to birdstyle, and darted toward the center, where the benches were located.

88888888888888

Jun was sprawled out, unconscious, and chained to the basement wall, not far from where Ken had been shackled.

Taro's men leered at her, while congratulating themselves for catching the Swan.

Ken scowled at the men as he watched them paw at his teammate.

"Oh, she'll do just fine." One of the men ran his finger along her jaw line. 'Where's the boss?"

"Just behind us. He's covering our tracks." Another man answered.

The first replied. "You guys look out for the boss while I enjoy some alone time with Miss Swannie, here." He allowed his hand to trace the feminine curves of his prisoner's body and grinned maliciously.

"Hey! What makes you think you get her! She's our captive, too!" Another of the men protested.

"I outrank you, you idiot!" The first replied. "So I get some Swan action first. Wish she was wearing that hot miniskirt, though."

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Ken growled and tugged at his restraints. "Take your grimy hands off her! If you touch one hair on her head, I will personally hunt you down and murder all of you, one by one!"

"Oh, the mighty Eagle has spoken!" One of the men mocked. "You'll be lucky if we let you watch!"

88888888888888888888

Joe finally noticed someone who looked like Taro over at one of the benches, picking up two guitar cases. Jun was nowhere to be found.

"Taro!" Joe raced up and grabbed him by the collar. "Where's Jun! What have you done with her?"

Taro thought up a lie quickly. "She's gone, Joe! She was gone when I got here. All that's left is her guitar case! I'm so worried about her!"

Any lingering doubts Joe might have had about Taro's identity immediately vanished. Taro had addressed him as Joe... despite his Birdstyle.

Joe quickly responded by slamming Taro in the jaw with a quick uppercut. "LIAR!"

Taro flipped over the park bench, and was sprawled out over the sidewalk.

The Condor pulled out his gun and pointed it at Taro. "Take me to Jun, now! Or I'll blow your brains out right here, Galactor!"

"Joe! What are you doing to Taro!" Ryu yelled from behind the Condor.

"And where's Sis?" Jinpei added.

Joe scowled at Taro as he answered his comrades. "Taro's been playing games with us, guys. He knows who we are. He was disguising himself as Ken to get information. He's really a Blackbird Ninja, working for Katse."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ryu growled and lunged at Taro. "What have you done with Junie?"

"And Aniki?" Jinpei grumbled, pulling out his bolas and clacking them together.

"Don't worry, guys, Taro is going to take us there." Joe grabbed Taro's collar and pulled him to his feet, still aiming the gun at his head.

888888888888888888

"Hey, guys! I think the boss is coming!" One of the Galactor guards warned. The men who had been trying to remove Jun's clothes immediately scrambled to their stations.

The basement was quiet once again, and Ken heard Jun murmuring as she began to wake up.

"Jun? Are you ok?" Ken called out to her. "Jun?"

"Hurt…" She cried, her head shaking from side to side as she winced in pain.

"I know, the headache will pass in a minute." Ken whispered.

"What happened?" She shivered as she noticed Ken had been captured as well.

"Taro drugged me, and brought me here. He told me that he was going to take my place." Ken explained.

Even though she was still feeling awful, her emerald eyes darted over to Ken. "No one could ever take your place, Ken."

Ken smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I let you down, Jun. I knew something was wrong with Taro. I just had a feeling…but I wasn't sure if –"

"If what?" Jun's eyes widened as she looked at her commander.

"If it was just…jealousy."

"Jealousy? You were jealous of Taro?"

"Hey, don't say it so loud. I have a reputation to keep." Ken's face darkened. "Besides, I have a bone to pick with that bastard."

"So do I…" Jun frowned. "I can't believe I was that stupid."

Her head drooped. "It just goes to show in my situation, there isn't anyone I can trust. First Koji, now Taro. I guess I'm catching up with Joe."

Ken's blue eyes darted over to Jun once more. "You can always trust me, Jun."

"Can I?" Jun asked. raising her head so that she could look into her Commander's eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Storm Front- 18

"What do you mean, Jun? You know you can trust me." Ken scowled.

Jun's eyes shot down to the dingy basement floor. "I used to think so…but you've changed, Ken. You're so distant. You've been pushing me and the rest of the team away ever since your father died." She sighed heavily. "I miss the Ken I used to feel close to."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise. "Jun, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"What you need to realize is that we are not just your teammates…we're family. And we are behind you no matter what. You need to trust us. You need to trust me again, Ken." Jun's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked up once more at Ken.

She took a deep, jittery breath and continued. "Ken, you need to stop hovering over me and treating me as though I didn't have any sense. I'll admit, I was wrong to trust Taro so quickly, but I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I know, Jun." Ken admitted. "I just can't help it, I feel responsible for your safety. I also felt…"

"Jealous?" Jun giggled through her tears. "You know, Ken, it made me happy to think that you felt that way. I didn't think your feelings for me…"

"Unchain them, you bastard!" A familiar baritone voice called out in the darkness, interrupting Jun and Ken's conversation. Taro and Joe stepped forward into the dim light.

"Taro!" Jun cried, as Taro released Ken from his shackles.

"Joe!" Ken grinned as he rubbed his wrists. "Did you come to join our party?"

"No time for fun, Ken, we have some Galactor butts to kick!" A feral grin spread across the Condor's face as he pointed the gun at Taro's back. Taro nervously unlocked Jun.

Two flashes of blinding white light lit up the dark basement as Ken and Jun changed into birdstyle.

"Where are Jinpei and Ryu?"

"In the other room, taking care of the others." Joe answered. Then he turned his attention to Taro. "So what should I do with him? I want it to be a slow and painful death. No one messes with the Science Ninja Team and gets away with it."

"He's all mine, Condor." Ken replied as he belted Taro hard in the gut. Taro doubled over in agony. "This is what we do to people who try to impersonate the Eagle."

Then he pulled out his birdrang and held it to Taro's throat. "And this is what I do to guys who hurt Jun."

Jun couldn't believe her eyes. There he was again. The same raging Eagle that she had seen recently. She couldn't help but feel something for the Taro she thought she knew.

"Ken, STOP!" She cried out, lunging forward to pull him off of Taro.

Taro slumped down at Joe's feet. Joe kept his gun pointed at Taro's head.

"Jun, get off me!" Ken shouted, pushing Jun away, still raging at his enemy.

"Ken, this isn't the way it should be. We can take him prisoner; maybe get some information out of him…" She pleaded.

"I don't believe it! Jun, are you crazy? You feel sorry for this bastard?" Joe chimed in.

Ken stared at her as though she was growing another head.

Zeroing in on the Swan's sympathy, Taro choked out a reply. "I'm so sorry, Jun. I didn't want it to be this way. My father is one of Galactor's top scientists. He is being held there against his will, and I was forced to take on this role and find the Science Ninja Team. I know your identities, but Katse doesn't."

He sunk further onto the floor as he continued. "I just wish I could get my father away from Katse. I should have asked for help, but instead I took the coward's way out. I made the wrong decision; I should never have gone against my conscience and obeyed Katse. Please forgive me."

Jun's eyes closed as she contemplated Taro's words. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He was a human, after all. She knew deep down, that Taro was a good person, who had been caught up in bad circumstances.

A tear slid down her cheek. "I forgive you, Taro."

Ken's eyes grew wide as he, too, realized that Taro was not just a monster. He was misled, and coerced to do something that he knew was wrong. We are all a product of our experiences; we all make bad decisions…

Because Ken realized that he needed to calm down and take his focus off of revenge, he decided not to kill Taro. But he did want him to suffer.

"Joe, chain him up and we'll take him prisoner. Maybe we can get some information from him. Maybe we can help him save his father..." Ken turned away solemnly and put an arm around Jun, escorting her out of the basement. He didn't want his second to see the tears in his eyes. At least someone around here won't be fatherless...

8888888888888888

Ryu and Jinpei stood upstairs in the lobby of the building looking pleased with themselves as the dead goons lay piled up behind them.

"Whatd'ya think, Ken?" Ryu bellowed. "Me an' Jinpei make a pretty good team, huh?"

Jinpei rubbed his hands together as though he was patting off dust. "No need to thank, us, big Bro…it's all part of the job!" He bore a wide grin that faded as he watched Ken and Jun walking somberly out of the building, ignoring them, and transmuting back into civvies simultaneously as they walked out.

"Big Bro?" Jinpei called out. "Sis?"

"Those two sure have been moody, lately…" Ryu scratched his head.

888888888888

A few minutes later, the remaining three changed back into their civvies and joined Ken and Jun outside.

Jun had already started walking in the direction of the park to get her bike.

"Need a ride?" Joe offered Ken. The Owl and the Swallow had already put Taro in the back seat and were arguing over who would ride in the front seat.

Ken shook his head. "I'll see you guys later. I think I'm going to walk back, too." He jutted his chin in the direction Jun had walked.

Joe smiled. He knew that Ken had the Swan on his mind. "Alright, Ken. We'll see you later, then."

Joe returned to his car, ready to settle the battle between his teammates.

"I called shotgun!" Jinpei screeched.

"So what?" Ryu bellowed. "I'm bigger than you, so I get to ride up front…"

"Wish me luck!" Joe called out to Ken.

Ken chuckled. He sauntered down the empty streets with his thumbs looped in his pockets.

Jun's words from the basement echoed in her mind. They are my family…and I need to learn to trust them again. Joe was right, being hell-bent on revenge won't accomplish much. I just need to focus on what matters most to me. Those I love, and bringing peace to the world again…

As Joe pulled away, a loud pop echoed through the streets, and Joe's back window shattered into a million tiny shards of glass. A thundering boom followed as a rocket crashed into the side of the apartment building behind them. Dust and debris rained down around them.

Joe jerked the car to a halt, and slung open the car door.

Ken rushed over to the car and looked inside. Taro lay slumped in his seat, a trickle of blood flowing from his head.

Joe quickly aimed and shot at the roof of a nearby building.

"Got him," He declared triumphantly. No doubt, the shooter had been ordered to take out Taro before he spilled any Galactor secrets.

"He's dead, Joe." Ken announced, as he checked for a pulse.

Joe sat back down and slammed his door shut. He was about to insist that Ken get in, as well, but Ken had already disappeared.

8888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Jun had seated herself on the park bench and closed her eyes. She felt bad for the young man who had been ruined by Galactor. She was aware that Taro's life was in even more danger, now that he was no longer under Katse's command.

88888888888888888

Ken sprinted down the streets looking for Jun. He knew where Jun had gone.

He found her sitting alone on the park bench, bent over and crying.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jun."

She gazed up at him, her eyes red from crying.

Ken sat down next to her and draped his arm behind her on the bench. "Jun, I'm sorry. Taro's...gone. Sniper got him while Joe was taking him back to base."

"Oh, Ken!" Jun sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck.

He waited a few minutes and then continued.

"For what it's worth, I didn't want things to turn out this way. You helped me to see that he was a human too. Just like us…only he was misled because of his father. I have to admit, I should have trusted in you more. Taro turned out to be an ok guy, after all. You're a good judge of character."

They sat there for hours, Ken comforting and talking to her. He opened up to her about his feelings after his father died. And he apologized to her and reassured her that he was going to let go of his rage.

Jun's head rested on Ken's shoulder as they reveled in the silence of dawn.

As the sun came up, Ken addressed Jun once more. "Jun?"

"Huh?"

"Is there something I should know about you and Joe?"

She lifted her head and chuckled. "What? Are you jealous, Mr. Mighty Eagle?"

Ken ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Uh…no…I just…well, Jinpei said…"

"It was purely platonic." Jun winked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you." Ken grinned, and then stood up and reached for her hand. "Come on, let's go home and get some sleep."

The Eagle and the Swan hopped onto Jun's motorcycle and rode off together under the soft orange glow of the morning sun.

The storm had passed. With the sunrise, came a new beginning.


End file.
